Headache
by dandrea
Summary: Sherlock tiene un dolor de cabeza horrible. Parece que olvidó algunas cosas importantes.Por favor lean :)


_**DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece. Solo el corazón shipper.**_

 _ **Ésta es una idea loca que vino a mí hace unos momentos. Dedicado a mi IBF.**_

Sherlock Holmes despertó con un dolor de cabeza mortal. Recién abrió los ojos y quería seguir durmiendo. Pero se sentó de golpe al ver que no estaba en su cama. Esto no era Baker Street. Tampoco era el piso de Molly o alguno de los lugares que usualmente tenía para estar solo. Así que ¿dónde diablos estaba?

Empezó a observar los detalles de la habitación, las cortinas, las sábanas, todo era de muy buen gusto y elegante. Así que solo podía ser: Mycroft. Estaba en la casa de su hermano pero todavía no sabía porque. Decidido en averiguar, bajó las escaleras hacia el comedor donde estaba su hermano y se llevó una sorpresa enorme.

Mycroft: Vaya Sherlock veo que decidiste acompañarnos a desayunar- dijo sarcásticamente. Gracias por el placer de tu compañía.

Sherlock: Pff cállate Mycroft y por favor no grites, no sabes el dolor de cabeza que traigo.

Molly: Oh Sherlock por fin bajaste, ten son dos aspirinas y un vaso con agua, hay café, té y muchas cosas para comer que te pueden gustar. Por favor, con confianza, adelante- dijo amablemente.

Sherlock mentiría si decía que no estaba sorprendido. Molly estaba aquí, en la casa de su hermano y se veía con una familiaridad y comodidad en ésa casa. Se preguntó qué hacía ella aquí y sobre todo si ésta no era la primera vez que venía.

Mycroft: ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones querido hermano?

Molly: Mycroft no comenzar por favor- dijo enérgica.

Mycroft: Lo siento querida.

Ahora sí que estaba sorprendido. Molly regañó a su hermano y éste le hizo caso. Qué demonios estaba pasando.

Sherlock: Molly ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó curioso.

Molly: No entiendo Sherlock. Yo vivo aquí- dijo desconcertada.

Sherlock: ¡Qué demonios Molly!- gritó.

Mycroft: Sherlock el tono de voz. No voy a permitir que le grites a Molly- advirtió.

Sherlock: No te parece despreciable lo que has hecho Molly. Era tanto tu interés de revolcarte con un Holmes que decidiste involucrarte con mi hermano- escupió las palabras con tanto veneno que claramente le estaba haciendo daño a él también.

Molly se paró y le dio una bofetada. Y le enseñó su mano. Él vio su anillo de compromiso y el de matrimonio. Volteó a ver a su hermano quién ya estaba a lado de ella y usaba un anillo también. Pero qué diablos pasaba aquí.

Molly: No sé qué demonios te pasa Sherlock Holmes. Pero no voy a permitir que me hables así. Soy tu cuñada por Dios. Respétame- dijo furiosa. Tal vez en el pasado tuve un ligero agolpamiento contigo pero créeme que eso cambió cuando te conocí en verdad. Nunca sentí amor hacia tu persona, no un amor de pareja claro está, estoy casada con Mycroft desde hace 3 años, ¿que acaso no lo recuerdas?

Sherlock estaba procesando todo lo que ella le estaba diciendo. Ellos estaban casados, eran felices y ella nunca lo había amado. Pero qué clase de broma del destino era ésta- se preguntó. Ella era Molly, su Molly, su patólogo, no podía pensar que fuera la mujer de su hermano. Se asqueaba solo de imaginarlo.

Mycroft: No tengo la menor idea de qué te pasó Sherlock. Anoche estabas tirado en una calle cerca del centro de Londres sumamente borracho, Anthea me avisó y nosotros fuimos por ti, te estuvimos cuidando hermano mío. Sobre todo Molly, ella no merece éste trato que le das.

Sherlock estaba a punto de disculparse cuando un ruido lo impidió.

Molly: Es el monitor de Arthur, ya se despertó, iré a verlo.

Sherlock: Tienen un hijo- dijo sorprendido.

Mycroft suspiró, parecía que su hermano había perdido la memoria.

Mycroft: Sherlock, Nicholas William Mycroft Holmes es tu sobrino y tu ahijado. No es posible que no lo recuerdes. Estoy decepcionado.

Sherlock: No sé qué decir Mycroft, ayer Molly estaba enamorada de mí y hoy es tu esposa y tienen un hijo. Entiende es demasiado- decía ofuscado.

Mycroft: Creo que estás peor de lo que creí. Molly no te ama querido hermano, bueno si como un amigo o un cariño fraternal, pero nunca nada más. Nosotros nos enamoramos después de que ella te ayudó a fingir tu muerte. Somos felices hermano.

Sherlock sintió que su corazón se rompía ante lo que su hermano le decía. De pronto Molly bajó con su hijo, que se supone debía recordar porque era su ahijado. Ella se veía hermosa en su papel de madre, el niño era claramente un Holmes, con su color de pelo castaño como el de ella. Diablos pensó, él estaba realmente jodido porque estaba enamorado de su cuñada. Lo peor de todo era que quería la vida de su hermano, nunca lo había envidiado hasta hoy. Mycroft se veía tranquilo y en paz. Él amaba lo que su hermano tenía y eso no debía ser. Tenía que alejarse. De pronto agarró su abrigo y salió lo más rápido que pudo de ésa casa, dejando a su hermano, a su cuñada y a su sobrino ahí sin decirles adiós.

Molly: Pff, tu tío está muy mal hoy William. Pero te juro que te quiere. Ya que se sienta mejor volverá- decía mientras jugaba con su hijo de seis meses.

Mycroft: Querida, siento mucho el comportamiento de mi hermano.

Molly: No te atrevas a disculparte por él Mycroft Holmes. Sherlock no es un niño, además algo pasaba por ésa cabeza suya tan loca- dijo sonriente.

Mycroft besó su frente y la de su hijo y comenzaron a comer su desayuno.

Sherlock corría por las calles de Londres como si alguien lo persiguiera para asesinarlo, él solo quería alejarse lo más rápido de la casa de su hermano. Quería no pensar en ella, no amarla, de pronto no vio un agujero que estaba en la calle y cayó en él golpeándose la cabeza. Todo se vio negro…

Sherlock sintió un deja vu cuando abría despacio sus ojos. Le dolía la cabeza y tenía una sed tremenda. Buscó a su derecha y en su mesita había dos pastillas y un vaso con agua, los tomó.

De pronto se dio cuenta dónde estaba: Baker Street. La pregunta era ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? Lo único que recordaba era que estaba corriendo como un loco para olvidarse de Molly, quién llevaba el apellido Holmes y no era por él. De pronto se sintió triste otra vez. Se paró de la cama y bajó las escaleras, en la sala estaba Molly y Mycroft compartiendo el té amenamente y el suspiró.

Sherlock: No se supone que tienen un hijo que cuidar, ¿qué diablos están haciendo aquí? Preguntó muy enojado.

Molly: Si, buenos días a ti también Sherlock- dijo con sarcasmo.

Mycroft: Veo que te sientes mejor, qué gusto hermano. Pero tu cara es deplorable. Deberías ducharte.

Molly: Y comer algo.

Sherlock había tenido suficiente de éste par.

Sherlock: ¿Dónde está su hijo? ¿Mi ahijado? Y sobre todo ¿qué hacen aquí?

Molly: ¿El hijo de nosotros dices?- preguntó curiosa. Mycroft y yo no tenemos hijos Sherlock.

Mycroft: Pff hermano mío, creo que has perdido la cordura. Le diré a Anthea que te busque centros psiquiátricos para tratar tu demencia.

Sherlock: ¿Cómo? Ustedes están casados y tienen un hijo. No me mientas Molly.

Mycroft: Oh querido Señor. ¿Sigues borracho? Debo decir que aunque encuentro perfectamente aceptable al Dr. Hooper y que su compañía y sus pastelillos me pareces excepcionales, no estamos casados y mucho menos tenemos un hijo.

Molly: Sherlock, tu hermano y yo no somos pareja- dijo tranquila.

Sherlock estaba escuchando todo esto y meditando en su mente palacio todo lo que había vivido. Acaso había sido un sueño- se preguntó.

Mycroft: Bueno, veo que estás bien. Tengo que irme. Anthea me llamó y me recordó una cita muy importante. Suerte con el demente Molly- dijo con una ligera sonrisa. Molly le guiñó el ojo en complicidad porque estaba claro que su cita era con Anthea.

Apenas salió Mycroft, Sherlock rodeó a Molly en un abrazo. Como si no la quisiera soltar nunca.

Sherlock: Molly, soñé que estabas casada con Mycroft y tenían un hijo, fue horrible- decía serio.

Molly: ¿Fue horrible que fuera la Señora Holmes?

Sherlock: Era horrible que te llamaran así por mi hermano- dijo con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué me pasó Molly? Me duele mucho la cabeza.

Molly: Te encontramos muy borracho Sherlock. Pensamos por un momento que estabas drogado, pero por fortuna no fue así- dijo agarrándole la cara. Pero esto no puede volver a pasar. Saliste corriendo de mi piso después de lo que te dije.

Sherlock: ¿Qué me dijiste?

Molly lo miró curiosa. De verdad era tan tonto para no recordar su arrebato de anoche. Vaya se podría enojar, pero esto era Sherlock Holmes y así lo amaba.

Molly: Te dije que estaba embarazada Sherlock. Vamos a tener un bebé. Y saliste huyendo.

Sherlock: ¿Voy a ser padre? Oh Molly, es la mejor noticia que me pudiste haber dado- la levantó del suelo y le dio vueltas.

Molly: Bueno, veo que hoy si aceptamos la noticia- dijo alegre.

Sherlock: Oh Molly, no sabes lo feliz que estoy. Tenemos que pensar en un nombre.

Molly: Si es niña podemos ponerle Eurus en honor a tu hermana. Y si es niño Mycroft.

Sherlock: Oh no eso sí que no, Mycroft no se llamará nuestro hijo, lo prohíbo- decía tajante mientras recordaba que así se llamaba el supuesto hijo de Molly y su hermano en la terrible pesadilla que había tenido.

Molly: Oh Sherlock eres tan raro.

Sherlock: Pero así me ama usted futura Señora Holmes.

Molly: Pero ¿qué?

Sherlock: No creerás que no nos vamos a casar verdad. Madre tendría mi cabeza en una bandeja si no lo hacemos.

Molly: Yo no quiero casarme por el bebé solamente y lo sabes. Quiero que sea porque tú lo deseas. Por amor- decía un poco triste.

Sherlock: Y así será Molly, te amo. Hay que ver las invitaciones, el lugar y- se interrumpió.

Molly: Sherlock dijiste que me amas.

Sherlock: Oh siempre señalando lo obvio Molly. Por supuesto te amo, pensé que ya lo sabías- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Molly lo abrazó y lo besó.

Molly: Te amo Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock: Te amo Molly Hooper.

 **Bueno aquí está. Gracias por leer :)**


End file.
